


In Your Arms

by strongfemaleprotagonist



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 01:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongfemaleprotagonist/pseuds/strongfemaleprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami really likes Korra's arms, which makes Korra's workout regimen...distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I realize I made Korra more of a top than she probably is, but I really like to think of Asami as a power bottom so just like...deal with it.
> 
> Enjoy :)

“…49, 50.” Korra finishes her third set of pushups and wipes her forehead with a sore arm. She’s in the gym that Asami set up for her in the Sato mansion, so the avatar can still get her workouts in when she’s staying over with her girlfriend. In the mornings, after Asami leaves to go to work, Korra rolls out of bed and into the gym.

She walks over to the pull-up bar and begins a set, lifting herself effortlessly off the ground with arms she’s been keeping strong since she learned she was the avatar. Korra takes pride in her strength, in the ability of her body to be a weapon and a shield. 

Also, she thinks she looks pretty hot.

She’s halfway through the set when she realizes there’s someone standing in the doorway. It’s Asami, hair loose around her shoulders, dressed in a pencil skirt and a silk blouse, holding a cup of tea and blushing deeply. 

“Hey, I thought you were at work,” Korra says, continuing her set.

“I, um,” Asami seems to be struggling with speech. “I stayed home to work on that big contract I just landed.” The words seem to come on autopilot, because her brain is currently unable to focus on anything but how amazing her girlfriend looks right now, the taut muscles of her biceps flexing as she lifts herself up and down.

“Oh! Sorry if I’m bothering you. I can finish my workout later.” Asami’s office is down the hall, and she worries she may have been making too much noise. She drops down from the bar and begins to water bend the sweat from her neck and shoulders. 

“No!” Asami says a little too forcefully. “I just mean, I was just wondering what you were up to and I thought I’d bring you some tea. But feel free to keep going.”

A sly grin spreads across Korra’s face as she realizes what’s on her girlfriend’s mind. “Okay then, I’ll keep going.” Asami is watching her and biting her lip in a way that almost makes Korra’s fingers slip from the bar, and she meets her girlfriend’s eyes as she unbuttons the top button of her blouse, then the next, her eyes taking in Korra’s body hungrily through her entire set.

Korra reaches fifty and she can’t get across the room fast enough, kissing Asami ravenously, pushing her against the wall. Asami runs her hands up and down those arms she couldn’t take her eyes off of, moaning as she feels Korra’s mouth on her neck, angling her hips forward and up. “Wow,” Korra smirks, licking the shell of Asami’s ear and evoking another moan, “You really like seeing me all sweaty, huh?”

Asami rolls her hips into Korra’s, feeling her gasp and wrap her arms tighter around her waist. “Please, like you weren’t totally loving it.” 

Korra draws her hand up the inside of Asami’s bare thigh, making teasing circles with her fingers. “Didn’t say that,” she breathes.

“Bedroom. Now,” Asami chokes out. A gust of air bending and a few slammed-open doors later, Asami is pushing Korra onto her satin sheets and straddling her waist, kissing her frantically as she pulls off her top. 

Korra’s warm hands migrate along the arch of Asami’s back, the curve of her ass and thighs, finding sliding her skirt up around her waist and pressing her fingers against the wetness of Asami’s lace panties. This evokes a moan and causes Asami’s mouth, which has been pressing kisses to Korra’s neck and collarbone, to bite down. She licks her way to Korra’s ear. “Fuck me, please,” she says. 

In one motion, Korra wraps her arm around Asami’s back and flips her over, unhooking her bra and taking a nipple into her mouth as she slips a hand into Asami’s panties. Asami’s hands reach beneath her girlfriend’s shirt to stroke the muscles contracting as Korra’s hands deftly work against her slick clit. She feels a finger enter her and rocks against it, threading her hands through the shaggy hair at the base of Korra’s neck and pulling. A guttural groan comes from Korra and she pulls Asami closer, inserting another finger and rocking herself against the other woman.

Asami’s hands roam the expanse of Korra’s shoulders and arms. “More,” she chokes out, pressing Korra’s hand deeper and thrilling in the sense of absolute surrender to Korra’s hands as another finger finds its way inside of her. Korra is kneading her breasts, licking and nipping wetly along her collarbone, and Asami feels herself nearing orgasm as she rocks against Korra’s fingers deftly moving inside her. Korra’s finger finds her clit and it hits her, powerful, back arching, Korra biting down on her neck as Asami’s walls pulse around the woman’s fingers, riding it out in a dreamy haze. 

Finally, she collapses, Korra falling heavily on her side, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend’s stomach and tracing patterns across the soft skin there. Asami kisses Korra’s damp hair. “Sorry I distracted you from your workout,” she says. 

Korra smirks. “Don’t worry, I think we covered that.”


End file.
